


Titan

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Original work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:50:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amberlynn can't remember anything from before a year ago. She was found on the side of the road, with her dead parents, nothing but a slim silver bracelet that spells her name in Enokian. Six months after she was adopted and sent to Shoshone, Idaho,  she meets Jasmine River Wild. They quickly become friends, and Rivve (Jasmine River) shows Amber a lot more about both of them than either ever expected. It is a friendship that soon blossoms into love, but neither can seem to overcome the pain that comes next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Titan

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a teaser. If you want me to write more, leave comments and kudos, and I'll post more as soon as possible! Enjoy! (If I write it, the next part will be in a different work, same series.)

Prologue  
Amberlynn Cazto  
Shoshone, Idaho  
Two months ago

"Amberlynn, what's the answer to the question?" Mrs. Johnson says bitingly. I glance up from my sketch hurriedly. "Uhh.. which question?" somebody behind my snickers loudly, and my face burns, knowing without looking who it is. I tug my long sleeves down a little further and glance down at my sketch. The teacher sighs. "I'm going to go copy some papers. Everybody behave nicely to one another while I'm gone." I scoff lightly under my breath. As if that's gonna happen with me around. My name is Amberlynn, I've been paralysed from the waist down for as long as I can remember. Which, unfortunately is only one year. See, I was apparently in a car crash that killed my parents and left me barely alive. I was in a Boise hospital- St. Alphonsus-for nearly six months, recovering before I was adopted. I got adopted because I and my parents had absolutely no ID (except for my bracelet with my name on it) when the paramedics found us. I have no memory of the car crash, or anything before it. Which makes me the perfect target for bullies. If I can't remember things, I get teased. I can't retaliate because of my stupid wheelchair. See? Perfect target for Samantha and her cronies. Everybody else just stays away, because who wants to be friends with the wheelchair girl? Because of this, most of my time is spent being bullied, doing homework, and drawing. Hence the sketch of a fallen angel I just did. I'll go into the details later, but for now, back to the present. As I sit here thinking, a ball of crumpled paper lands on my desk. I pick it up and automatically toss it in the trash. I know what's on it. I don't care. A strange, echoing laugh breezes through my mind. I flinch, and tell myself to snap out of it. I've been hearing these creepy laughs a lot lately, but it hasn't done any harm yet. Why bother telling? I decide to add more blood and feathers where the angel's wings once were. I'm just starting to fill in the gore with my red marker when a hand snatches the paper off my desk. Looking up, I can see one of Samantha's minions crowing over the black and red picture. Sigh. This is going to take a while.  
~  
As I wheel into my art class and pull out the painting I'm currently working on, Mrs.Grigsby walks to the front of the class, which is unusual. Normally, she would just let us work on whatever we want all class. She only talks to us if - Oh no. Not again. She only talks to us if we have a new classmate. Last time, it was Samantha, and she was immediately deemed bitchy enough to join one of the popular groups. Unfortunately for me. Today, it's a girl named Jasmine River Wild. "You can call me River." She says with a confidant smile, before walking over and sitting next to me as I try to focus on my canvas. "Wow, that's really good." She breathes into my ear. I jump, startled, and cause a long streak of gray to partially obliterate the windowsill that frames a broken window with a perfect view of an old Ferris wheel. It's a place in Pripyat, Ukraine. "Crap!" I say, dabbing at it with my damp wiping rag. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" She says and I glance up at her. For the first time, I really get a good look at her. Long, white blonde hair falls in a cascade over slim shoulders and long, slender arms. Long blonde eyelashes frame light gray eyes that match her perfect ivory white skin. Wow. I wish I looked like that. All I have is mid-back length black hair and simple dark eyes that are sometimes blue and sometimes green. Although I do have pale-ish skin and long-ish black eyelashes. I shrug. "It's not like people haven't done it on purpose before. Besides, it's oil-based paint. Once it dries I can paint over it." She nods. "Still. I'm sorry. Anyways, I was just wondering if you could show me what we're working on?" I shrug. "Just get a canvas, some paint, and go nuts. If you need any help, just ask Mrs. Grigsby." She laughs, and it sounds strangely familiar.  
~  
After school, I'm wheeling my way home with my binder in my numb lap when River walks up next to me. "Hey, Amberlynn, was it? I saw you on your way home and thought I could make up for being such a jerk in art by pushing you to your house. Why don't your parents pick you up?" She asks. I shrug. "Two years ago I was in a car crash that killed both my parents and left me barely alive, and paralysed waist down. My other parents adopted me, so they feel they don't need to be very responsible for me." She gasps, taking hold of the handles on the back of my wheelchair. "That's awful! Your arms must get so tired!" I shrug. "Could you turn here?" I ask, indicating the turn into a dead end road with my house and another, empty one. She nods, finally silent. "It's right there, the white and blue one on the corner." I say. She rolls me all the way up to the door and I thank her before she goes the the red and white house next door. I stab the key into the lock and wheel inside, thinking of her strangely familiar laugh. I fall asleep to the sound of snow, softly hitting the window.  
~  
The next morning, when I wake, mom and dad are still asleep. I shimmy myself into my wheelchair and wheel into the hallway, looking longingly up the stairs. Two story houses are rare in a small town like Shoshone, but of course, with my love of heights, I can't go anywhere high enough to enjoy them. Screw this stupid wheelchair. I wanna walk. Anyways, I've been sitting in the hallway for a while now, and I haven't even looked at the snow yet. I open the front door and wheel out onto our covered porch. It's gorgeous, twenty centimeters thick and coating everything like a blanket of white. I scoop a handful off the porch railing and toss it into the air, smiling as it flutters down. I get my backpack and wheel to school.


End file.
